


We're All Insane in Here

by reflectedmisery



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Human!AI AU, M/M, Mental Hospital AU, Mentions of murder and gore and possibly self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectedmisery/pseuds/reflectedmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He-hello? 911?"<br/>"Yes, this is 911. What is your emergency?"<br/>"I think I just killed my flatmate."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Frank "Doc" Dufresne was somewhat aware of the other personality in his head, the reason he never got angry. After all, he was somehow able to talk to him while he was sleeping. But he didn't think O'Malley would ever actually DO anything...</p>
<p>After pleading insanity to murdering his flatmate and best friend, Franklin Delano Donut, he was sent to the Blood Gulch Institute For the Criminally Insane. </p>
<p>Derek Church had been living in the Institute for quite a while, after murdering someone because it was the logical thing to do, to help his younger brother, Leonard Church Jr., who was having a mental breakdown. After being bored and depressed for so long, the newest addition to Blood Gulch has managed to catch his interest. After all, you don't meet someone with such a severe case of Multiple Personality Disorder every day, do you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Insane in Here

When Doc woke up with blood on his hands, he knew something was wrong. 

Being a medic, he first checked himself because it was always important to check yourself first in emergencies, he was told. You can't help anyone else if you can't help yourself. He was fine, in fact he remembered being really comfortable when he woke up. Before he noticed the blood, of course. 

Then he noticed that his lamp was on. It was never on when he woke up. He turned it on each night, but it was always off when he woke up, no matter what time. Always. 

He remembered waking up smiling. His mind began to race. What had he done?! He began racing though the flat he shared with his friend Donut. They had just recently started rooming together. With his heart thudding in dread he opened the door to his flatmate's bedroom. 

Franklin Delano Donut was lying bound and gagged on the bed, dead of blood loss from the multitude of knife wounds all over his body. 

Doc let out a scream of anguish, falling to the ground on his knees and gripping at his hair as of to tear it out. He stayed like that for almost half an hour, before slowly standing up and trudging towards the phone. 

"Hello, 911?"  
"Yes this is 911, what is your emergency?"  
"I think I just killed my flatmate."

~~~~~

Sigmund Church let out a dull sigh when he looked at the newest file on his desk. They always gave him the hard cases. He was defending a person who tortured and murdered his flatmate. Really. They were not even trying to hide the fact that they were pissing on him now. This was a lost case. They had evidence on everything possible. His blood, wounds on his skin from the victim, fingerprints. This guy was going away for a long time.  Well, he should probably meet his newest client. 

He packed up his briefcase and headed over to the courthouse jail. Thankfully, he worked in the courthouse, so it wasn't a far walk. It took him longer than he liked to get past the guard, Wyoming liked his knock-knock jokes, but he got to the client room in under ten minutes. Not bad. Sometimes it took half an hour with that guard. 

What he saw when he walked in was not at all what he was expecting. He had been expecting a larger, more burly man with a hardened look in his eye. Someone who looked cruel, a killer. The man he found was sitting huddled in the corner with a look of horror in his eyes, dried tears on his face. Frank DuFresne looked more like a victim than a killer. 

Sigmund regained his composure, this could just be an act(a really good one), so he needed to be professional. He motioned to the chair opposite him on the table as he sat down in his own. It took him long enough, but DuFresne was eventually sitting across from him, looking terrified. Sigmund held out a hand. "Hello, I am Sigmund Church and I will be representing you in court." The other man refused the hand, opting to stay silent. Sigmund reopened the file to look at. "Now Mr. DuFresne-" 

"Doc."

Sigmund looked up in suprise. "Say again?" 

DuFresne rubbed the back of his neck. "Everyone calls me Doc." he said quietly. 

He filed that away in his mental storage. In temporary storage, of course. He was not going to be knowing this 'Doc' for long. "So, Doc. Why did you kill your flatmate?"

Doc's expression grew even more stricken. "I-I didn't."

Sigmund sighed. "No one is going to be fooled by that, Doc. Your best bet would to plead guilty."

"I-I will plead guilty...."

Sigmund smiled. "Then this will be easy-"

"But I didn't do it."

Sigmund gave Doc a look of surprise. "That does not make any sense." A guilty man would not plead guilty and still say he was innocent. An innocent man might plead guilty, but Doc was not innocent. 

Doc's eyes began to water up an he wiped a hand on them before he could cry. "I didn't kill him but it's my fault he died."

"Letting him bleed out after you stabbed and tortured him does not count as not killing him."

He shook his head. "That's not what I mean."

Sigmund sighed and pushed some of his hair out of his face. This was getting more complicated. "Well if you didn't kill him, than who did?"

Doc began to look very frightened. "I can't say."

"Why not."

"He would hurt me."

So it was a he. Narrowed it down... "You are safe here. Whoever this guy is, he can't hurt you."

Doc shook his head again. "No. He would laugh at that."

Sigmund smirked slightly. "He won't laugh when he sees how tight security is around here."

Doc began to look like he wanted to tear out his hair with frustration. "He's....he's not...." All of a sudden he took a deep breath and calmed significantly. Sigmund gave him a look of surprise. That was really good anger management. "Just please believe me."

Sigmund shook his head. "It's too unbelievable. And you wont tell me so I cannot help you." He gathered his papers together and began to put them up in his briefcase. Doc looked stricken again. Sigmund said nothing, simply standing up and walking away. He heard a violent noise, the other chair screeching backwards and hitting the wall, and he turned around. Before he could see anything, he was slammed against the wall, an arm across his throat, choking him. The man choking him had the same physical features as the man he had just been talking to, but they were distorted with rage and violent intentions. Sigma grabbed at the arm choking him, amber eyes wide with fear, but the other man was too strong. "Doc." he managed to choke out. 

"That's not my name." Doc-no, the stranger snarled. His voice was slightly deeper than Doc's and had a tinge of a British accent to it. "I am O'Malley." O'Malley seemed about to kill him, but something tore the crazed man off of him. Sigmund slumped to the ground and turned his head to see the guard facing O'Malley, who had apparently been thrown across the table and was now stumbling to his feet. 

"Reggie!" O'Malley cried out, sounding betrayed. Sigmund looked between the two in surprise. There was a prior connection?

Wyoming chuckled. "Sorry, mate. But the job comes first."  

O'Malley let out another cry of outrage. He made as if he was trying to circle Wyoming, to try and reach the door to escape, but the guard was thankfully smarter than that and moved in the same direction, forcing the other man to retreat. "Selfish fool." he muttered. 

Wyoming laughed, but Sigmund could hear the slight regret in his tone. He didn't want to do this. "It's not selfishness. I'd lose my job. Also I do sometimes do the good thing, rather than the evil one." That was somewhat surprising. Sigmund had never taken him for the type that had morals. He realized that maybe actually listening to Reggie's jokes might have saved his life.

"But you could have just let me kill him and say you were too late!" he wined. 

"Still would have gotten fired, mate. That would would be called being lazy on the job." 

O'Malley looked the way Doc did earlier, wanting to pull his hair out in frustration, except a lot more dangerous. He lunged towards Wyoming and tacked the guard to the ground. Sigmund scrambled backwards to stay away from the fight. 

Wyoming pulled out his baton and slammed it into O'Malley's chest and when the man was winded, flung him back across the table. O'Malley landed like a cat this time, and actually growled at Wyoming. 

Wyoming got to his feet again. "You'd best stop trying, mate. I can tell you're off your game. Probably from doing whatever got you in here."

O'Malley smirked and straightened. "I was fool enough to think that there was no one more foolish than my host." Host??? "That person is dead now. My host was foolish enough to agree to share an apartment with him. It was too easy." He scowled. "But then he had to call the police."

Wyoming laughed. "And you couldn't do anything because you wasted all of your energy on killing the poor fool. Tough luck mate."

Sigmund was watching the conversation with much interest. He had taken out a note pad and started writing things down. Unfortunately, O'Malley seemed to notice this just then and was glaring at him. Sigmund let out a squeak of terror and tried to push himself further into the corner. O'Malley started moving towards him. Was this how he moved towards Donut before killing the poor boy?

Wyoming came to the rescue again. "Not a good idea, mate. Kill this lawyer and they might put you in court without one."

"So? I already know the host and me are going away for a long while. Why not get another kill in?"

"Because this particular lawyer," He pointed to Sigmund. "Is known for pleading the insanity case for two of his clients. He may be able to do the same for you, get a lesser sentence." He looked to Sigmund, waiting for him to say something. If he didn't help, he was going to die most likely. 

He cleared his throat. "He's right. Being the lesser personality-" O'Malley growled. "Erm...being the parasitic personality and Doc being the host personality, they may just put you in a mental hospital for some years, if I can plead the case right. It is better than jail."

O'Malley scowled. "I heard an if in there."

Sigmund swallowed noisily. "Nothing is ever certain, sir, but I have pleaded insanity twice before and I am pretty sure I can do it again."

He smirked slightly. "Don't call me sir. It's O'Malley and if you prefer a more formal title, then you can call me Omega."

His eyes widened slightly. There was news of a serial killer that was killing all over the tristate area. The killer branded his victims with a Greek letter, Omega. But this couldn't be the killer! O'Malley was sloppy. Or maybe he just hadn't had the time to clean up, his mind reasoned. 

"O'Malley is fine." Sigmund muttered.  

"Then we have an understanding. The host will give you better information than I, so shoo." O'Malley made the shooing motion with his hand, smirking. He moved to the chair and pushed it back a little, putting his feet up on the table. 

"But-" 

"You can come back later." O'Malley gave him a death glare. 

Sigmund nodded fervently. "Yes. I-I'll go." He grabbed his notes and hurried out of the door. He stopped to make sure Wyoming left as well. As the two knew each other and apparently were friends, the guard might help O'Malley escape. To his relief he actually saw the guard shift out, another guard taking his place.  

He managed to walk back to his office calmly. When he got there he took off his jacket  and examined the sweat stains on his shirt. They were pretty bad, but in his defense, he had been terrified. He sighed and slumped into his chair. He wanted to go home, but he still had one more thing to do. He stayed in his chair for a few more minutes, then leaving the building and calling a cab. 

The cab took him a few miles away, to a dreary place named 'Blood Gulch Institute for the Criminally Insane'. Sigmund stopped for a moment, sighing, before stepping inside. He was a frequent visitor in here, so the guard just waved him in. He reached the visiting station to see the person he was coming to see already in here. 

He smiled at his twin. "Hey Dee."

Dee, or Derek as his real name was, looked up, emerald green eyes showing the happiness that he didn't know how to express. "Hello Sigmund. I trust you are well."

Sigmund nodded. "As well as I can be. I have a new client that you might be interested about."

Derek tilted his head. "And what did this one do that would actually be interesting."

"It's not what he did, but what he is." 

Dee adjusted his glasses and leaned in. "I am listening."

Sigmund went on to explain Doc's multiple personality disorder and about O'Malley. "The thing is, Dee, I think O'Malley is less of lesser personality and more of a parasite. O'Malley showed up only after I angered Doc. Anyone else in Doc's situation would have started screaming at me in anger. Doc just kind of swallowed it. I think that all the anger feeds O'Malley and makes him stronger."

Derek listened in rapt fascination. This was the stuff he lived on ever since coming here. In prison there would have been far less visitation hours, which is the only reason that Sigmund argued that there was something wrong with his brother in public. That had hurt him so much, but he had to do it. And then he had to do it again for Leo.... Everyone at the office knew he had two brothers in the asylum that he himself defended in court. Derek had attacked someone because it was the logical thing to do. Leo attacked almost anyone he used to know due to amnesia. He got used to Derek and him, but anyone else would get hurt. Leo still refused to see him, a blow that hurt more than he would admit. 

All too quickly time was up and he had to go. He pressed a hand to the glass and smiled when Derek pressed a hand back. "See you later, Dee."

"Bye Sig." Sigmund's smile grew when Derek used his nickname. 

"I might bring Theo next time." the red haired lawyer stated. "He misses his older brothers." Derek used to take care of Theodore due to their absent father and deceased mother. Leo helped with emotional support, which was something Derek was never good at. They raised Theo when their mother died in childbirth nine years ago. Allison was too old to try to have another child, but she was stubborn about it when she realized she was pregnant. Theodore Church was born to a family of an 18 year old Leo, a pair of 20 year old twins, Derek and Sigmund, and a 47 year old father who drank too much and couldn't even look at the poor confused child. 

Sigmund took care of Theodore now. Derek had done it better, but he was doing his best as he had been for the past year. 

Derek smiled slightly at the mention of Theo. "I would like that." That was a lot of emotion for Derek. Sigmund felt a surge of pride for his twin. 

This was his brother, part of his family. It wasn't much, but Sigmund supposed it was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. I've had this written for quite a while, but am only really just getting my muse to write a second chapter to this.  
> Please review if you like it. Feedback may be crucial to me continuing this story, as I know how I can be with writing anything longer than a one-shot...


End file.
